Naseem Al-Salem
Summary Naseem Al-Salem is a desperado who is hailed as the strongest mercenary in history, renowned as Haboob who had operated in the Middle-East. He worked alongside Or-Gaule as a member of Team Cradleland, however, after his defeat at the hands of Nene Saikyou he was sealed in another dimension using Kanamegaeshi. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A, likely High 6-A Name: Naseem Al-Salem, Haboob, Origin: Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Gender: Male Age: 30's Classification: Blazer, Desperado Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, can use magic to boost his physical stats and create a barrier around himself, Soul Manipulation (Blazers can manifest their soul as a weapon), Extrasensory Perception (All blazers can sense the presence of magic), Conceptual Manipulation (His ability is to manipulate the concept of dryness), Sand Manipulation, Master Boxer, Precognition (Can sense a persons' killing intent before it even enters their heads), Acausality (Type 4. All desperados exist beyond fate of the world, completely transcending it. Through this Desperados ignore their restrictions from fate, Amane Shinomiya's Nameless Glory and even The Prime Minister who can see the fate of the entire world could not see anything about their fate or future), Fate Manipulation (As beings who have transcended the fate of the world, Desperados are the only ones capable of changing their own fate and the fate of the world around them, furthermore anyone who decides to challenge a desperado sees the end of their fate and all of their beliefs negative beliefs become reality. Due to being transcendent of Fate and Causality their gravitational pull of fate and causality ends up swallowing the will and fate of everyone around them), Causality Manipulation (Desperados are capable of forcing effects on people by just willing it), Death Manipulation (Desperados are capable of killing other people just by willing it, furthermore people become fated to die the moment they challenge a desperado), Statistics Amplification and Empowerment (The amount of magic a person possesses is linked to their fate and impossible to change, however, Desperados are capable of changing their magic capacity increasing it to levels even beyond A-Rank students), Aura (The fate of desperados when they are showing bloodlust can be felt and that fate spells "death" and makes people experience their death in detail), Fear Manipulation (Her aura passively causes people around her to have extreme fear. When Ikki first came up close to her he felt fear "as if his own heart was exploding", his body, mind, instinct and soul were telling him to run away), Willpower Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Perception Manipulation (All Desperados can make opponents experience extreme fear, paralyze them, make them lose their will to fight and alter their senses with their presence alone), Resistance to all desperado abilities (Due to being the strongest desperado she can affect other desperados with her traits, but the opposite cannot happen), Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Continent level+, likely Multi-Continent level (Superior to Tendou Harima and Stella Vermillion) Speed: At least FTL with at least MFTL+ reactions (Comparable to Nene) Lifting Strength: At least Class P (Should be stronger than Stella Vermillion) Striking Strength: At least Continent Class, likely Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Continent level+, likely Multi-Continent level Stamina: Very high, fights entire armies without breaking a sweat. Range: Likely several kilometers with dryness. Several kilometers with aura Standard Equipment: His device, Toxcatl (A single black metal gauntlet with golden decorations) Intelligence: Extraordinary genius, should have superior magic control to Shizuku Kurogane Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Desperado: Naseem is a desperado, a being who has broken the chains of fate, which he achieved in his war against the counties of the Middle East. As such, he has greater magic power compared to a normal Blazer as he is able to increase it through training. As a Desperado, he's capable of forcing the fate of what he desires to happen upon other people. Just by releasing a very strong bloodlust he can cause immediate death on other people or at least immobilize them, depending on how strong the others can resist the fate of death he's forcing upon them. *'Excessive Awakening:' Naseem also has access to a rare transformation, which desperados alone can access. The Excessive Awakening grants him enormous power, increasing his mana and control over it surpassing that of Stella at the cost of him abandoning his humanity, turning him into a demon instead of a human. Naseem becomes a lot bigger, the color of his muscles turns black, his face and eyes turns into a burned corpse, water buffalo-like horns, bat-like wings from his back, and a reptile-like tail grows out from his waist. The power Naseem has while in this transformation is stated to be at a comparable level of Arthur Bright, Abraham Carter, and Tyrant, the three strongest Blazers in the world. Dryness: Naseem's main ability as a Blazer. He is able to manipulate the concept of "Drying", letting him destroy all things in his vicinity by absorbing the moisture from them and thereby turning them to sand. He can absorb all moisture from the earth's crust, causing the ground beneath him to collapse, which caused even Nene Saikyou to call him a walking calamity. This lets him also be used on human beings, turning them into the sand. Sand Manipulation: Naseem's second ability as a Blazer, which Stella first mistook for being apart of the natural interference for "Sand", it is in fact, just a byproduct of his "Drying", where he is able to manipulate sand for both offensive and defensive purposes. *'Sandstorm Creation:' Naseem can create a sandstorm around himself and his surrounding to distract his opponent or hide. Naseem is also capable of float in the air by standing on top of them. *'Sand Compression:' Naseem is capable of coating his fists with compressed sand, which can make them harder compared to before, thus enhancing the power of his strikes. *'Sand Body:' He is able to turn himself to sand at will, similar to Shizuku's Aoiro Rinne without all the same drawbacks letting attacks inflicted on him passing through him. This also allows him to reconstruct his body, as well as heal even major injuries. It can also be used as a mode of transportation. Super War Sensitivity: This is a unique sixth sense, which Naseem developed through living in extreme war-like conditions since birth. It allows him to sense the killing intent of his enemies before it even enters their heads and sends the command to their bodies, which lets him effectively predict the future. It is nearly impossible to avoid it. Mana Control: Naseem has shown superior magic control surpassing that of even Shizuku, able to transform to sand and control his form, as well as putting himself back together without any side-effects like Aorio Rinne. He is able to create complex things such as weapons like full-featured guns without mistakes. After transforming to his Excessive Awakening, his control over his mana increased even more. 'Noble arts:' Alquimia · Hierro (粉塵冶金アルキミア・イエロ, Dust-Metallurgy): His first Noble Art, which Naseem uses dust to create any kind of objects, including fully functional handguns or iron walls. Mictlan · Tormenta (死体の粉塵風ミクトラン・トルメンタ, Dust-Wind of Corpses): His second Noble Art, where Naseem creates a black sandstorm around himself, which blows his opponents high into the air while protecting himself from attacks. Mictlan · Tormenta also caused a second effect, which drained all the moisture around him and it can extend its area of effect turning humans to sand in a few moments. Dead End Blow: His third Noble Art and Finishing Move, where he empowers his right fist with his moisture absorption abilities and then punches the opponent, which will turn them into dust and sand. The technique is claimed to have destroyed countries and is said to be capable of destroying Hadou Tensei in a single hit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Category:Tier 6 Category:Terrorists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Mercenaries Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sand Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Precognition Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:Death Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Perception Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users